


Something good can work

by Hikary



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Sails - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, London, Lost Boys, M/M, PIUMONE DI ALICE, Peter & Felix are so fuckin married, Pizza Hut, Team South London, Tink is always awesome, psychology involved, that actually works better
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones ha una laurea in psicologia appena conseguita, un'amica quasi-assistente-sociale e il ricordo dell'adorato fratello maggiore Liam che non vuole lasciarlo andare. Quando George Darling, padre della sua compagna di studi Wendy, si offre di finanziare la sua casa-famiglia per " ragazzi smarriti" in cerca di un rifugio, Killian é pronto ad aspettarsi di tutto. Tranne, naturalmente, un diciasettene vagamente sociopatico, appassionato di stelle immaginarie e pirati dellla Starz, che metterà a dura prova il suo sudato diploma universitario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In revolutionary schools.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aikamorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamorgan/gifts).



> modern!AU ambientata a Londra, senza tante pretese se non soddisfare la sete di AU mia e di Aika XD  
> Auguroni a chiunque voglia imbarcarsi in questo viaggio - non sarà lungo, ma spero possa divertirvi ♥
> 
> Il titolo arriva dalla (bellissima) canzone dei Two Doors Cinema Club _Something good can work_.

**Parte I – In revolutionary schools.**

We're gonna show the world that _something good can work_

and it can work _for you_

and you know that _it will._

 

Con Baelfire la sua imbattibile tecnica della " sedia vuota" non aveva mai funzionato.

Funzionava con tutti i ragazzini del centro, era il metodo standard per sbloccarli, quando ancora non si fidavano troppo di lui.

Killian avrebbe voluto dire di essersene innamorato - dell'esperimento, eh - durante le nottate passate chiuso in biblioteca a studiare come un pazzo per gli esami di fine trimestre. Lo avrebbe fatto apparire quasi come un serio professionista. Ma la verità era un'altra - perché non é mai seria la verità, non é mai come dovrebbe essere, non é mai _ordinata_.

La verità era che aveva quattordici anni la prima volta che aveva letto di nascosto _La sedia vuota_ di Jefferey Deaver e a farlo innamorare era stata la dinamica geniale tra i due protagonisti, che forse c'entrava con la psicologia, forse no; e forse non aveva senso, ma per Killian neanche l'amore doveva avere troppo senso, oppure non era amore.

Perciò all'inizio, quando tentava di far funzionare i suoi trucchetti psicologici con il ragazzino nuovo, si era preoccupato di non poterlo aiutare. Fino al secondo martedì del mese, quando Pizza Hut faceva il 2x1, quando usciva quel telefilm sui pirati che a Baelfire piaceva tanto e, soprattutto, quando le cose avevano iniziato a _funzionare_. Nel modo più irrazionale, imprevisto e poco sensato di sempre.

 

 

***

 

 

_[Tredici mesi – e molti martedì - prima.]_

 

Quanto tempo era passato dalla morte di Liam?

Killian aveva tenuto il conto per anni. L’improvvisa assenza dell’adorato fratello maggiore era diventata il centro della sua esistenza. Nessuno – nemmeno i suoi genitori, _tantomeno suo padre_ – sembrava capire quanto fosse importante ricordare. Pensare a come ogni momento avrebbe potuto essere diverso, se lui fosse stato ancora vivo. Aveva resistito ben un anno all’università, cercando di convincersi che continuare il _loro_ progetto sarebbe servito a qualcosa. Ma dopo qualche mese la sola vista di una nave gli dava la nausea e beh, questo rendeva studiare ingegneria navale un po’ complicato. Dopo una quantità imprecisata di liti domestiche, aveva sbattuto per sempre la porta di casa, trovato lavoro in un bar non troppo malfamato – nessuno lo aveva mai pugnalato a fine turno, se non altro – e alla fine anche una casa.

E soprattutto, dietro al peggior cappuccino che avesse mai preparato, aveva trovato Tink.

 

Tink – che ovviamente non si chiamava davvero “ Tink”, ma aveva ottimi motivi per tenersi stretto quel nome – si era piazzata in pianta stabile dall’altro lato del bancone, fermamente decisa a risolvergli la vita.

 

« Ma tu non hai di meglio da fare? » le aveva chiesto un giorno, esasperato dalle sue domande infinite, mentre asciugava una pila di bicchieri.

« Ho cose da fare, sì, ma non necessariamente _di meglio_. »

 

Tink gli aveva sorriso, sbattendo le ciglia.

 _Gli aveva fatto l’occhiolino_.

 

« Hai mai pensato di studiare psicologia, Killian? »

« Assolutamente no. Per nessuna ragione al mondo. »

« Ti ricordi quando ti chiesi quel è la cosa che sai fare meglio? »

« Credo di sì. Non so. Ma è evidente che tu lo ricordi benissimo. »

« Mi dicesti “ capire quando un cliente ha bisogno di un giro offerto dalla casa o quando invece si meriterebbe solo un bicchiere spaccato in testa; e nonostante questo, offrirgli comunque un altro giro”. »

« Wow. Certo che sono proprio saggio, uh? »

 

Se l’era chiesto più volte, in coda per immatricolarsi come nuovo studente di psicologia alla Goldsmiths University, se Tink fosse la cosa migliore che potesse capitagli o una disgrazia inarrestabile.

Però non aveva sprecato l’occasione, questo no. Innanzi tutto perché la cifra di cui ora era debitore allo stato, gentilmente offertosi di pagare le sue tasse universitarie, rasentava l’incredibile – e non aveva nessuna intenzione di chiedere aiuto ai genitori almeno per il resto della propria vita. Secondo, perché dopo i primi scioccanti mesi passati a leggere tomi dal contenuto imperscrutabile, aveva iniziato a prenderci gusto. Si divertiva a fare esperimenti con Tink e qualche volta aveva anche successo. La vita in università era diversa da come l’aveva vissuta durante il suo primo anno. Pensava ancora a Liam, ma il ricordo faceva meno male. Ogni mercoledì sera andava a ubriacarsi con i suoi compagni di corso, perché l’alchool costava meno durante la settimana. Rideva abbastanza da tenere la mente occupata per il poco tempo che passava lontano dai libri.

La laurea era arrivata fin troppo in fretta.

I suoi genitori non c’erano, perché non si era sentito in dovere di avvisarli. Chi invece c’era – e ci sarebbe stato a lungo, negli anni a venire – era un uomo mai visto prima, con baffi fuori moda e un’eleganza d’altri tempi: Killian era ancora intento ad ammirare sconvolto il suo panciotto, quando l’uomo gli strinse affettuosamente la mano.

 

« Congratulazioni, Mr Jones. Sono George Darling, il padre di Wendy. »

 

_Wendy…?_

_Wendy, Wendy, Wendy…_

« Ma certo! Piacere di conoscerla. »

 

Wendy Darling, primo anno.

Le aveva fatto da tutor per l’esame di Psicologia dell’Individuo. Intelligente, un po’ troppo ottimista per i suoi gusti, sicuramente portata per il suo corso.

 

« Wendy ci ha parlato molto del suo progetto. »

« Del mio…? »

« La struttura che ha in mente di aprire. »

« Oh. »

 

Quella folle, bellissima idea a cui lui e Tink pensavano da secoli. Killian non sapeva bene cosa fare della propria vita, a quel punto; di certo non voleva chiudersi in uno studio a fare l’assistente di qualche strizzacervelli strapagato. Voleva rendersi utile. Voleva sentirsi un po’ più vicino a Liam, magari _diventare_ un po’ più Liam.

 _Essere il Liam di qualcuno che ne avesse davvero bisogno_.

 

« Penso sia un’idea meravigliosa. La mia compagnia si occupa di finanziare ogni anno un progetto di beneficenza o socialmente utile. Pensavo di proporre la sua idea tra i candidati del prossimo anno.  Non le prometto nulla, ma- »

« Sarebbe fantastico! Io e il mio socio non vediamo l’ora di illustrarle il progetto completo. » era intervenuta Tink, sbucata da chissà dove, mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Killian.

 

Tra la faccia tosta di Tink, gli occhioni da cucciolo di Wendy e le idee ragionevoli di Killian – oltre che con il supporto di una serie di botte di culo non indifferenti – nel giro di sei mesi stava ammucchiando scatoloni fuori da un enorme edificio di Lewisham. Si era preso qualche momento per ammirare la scritta, fresca di pittura, che troneggiava sopra la porta d’ingresso: _Neverland_ – _Centro di accoglienza e sostegno per giovani._ Nome scelto da Tink, ovviamente.

Eppure, in qualche modo, a Killian iniziava a piacere.

 

***

 

« Dio. Ti prego. No. »

« Sono commosso, Tink, davvero, ma… » Peter, diciannove anni di sarcasmo e sfacciataggine allo stato puro, allargò le braccia « … ‘Dio’ mi pare un po’ troppo, ecco. »

« Tu chiudi il becco! » sbottò la donna. « Killian…? KILLIAN! Dove diavolo sei quando ho bisogni di- »

« E’ fuori. Sta parlando con un ragazzino. » intervenne Felix.

 

Tink imprecò sottovoce e sparì nella stanza accanto.

Il caos regnava sovrano quella mattina. Febbraio era il mese drammatico per eccellenza, perché era quello in cui la N. A. N. A. Enterprise, l’azienda che finanziava il loro centro, richiedeva un bilancio dell’anno passato. Quello era il loro primo febbraio in assoluto, ad un anno e un mese dall’apertura, e Tink stava letteralmente impazzendo dietro alle scartoffie. Era lei ad occuparsi di tutto ciò che richiedesse senso pratico. Agli altri, spettava il resto.

Wendy arredava le stanze, insegnava alle ragazze a cucire e portava qualche vinile da ascoltare con il magnifico giradischi nella sala comune, donato loro dal signor Darling in persona. Wendy era un po’ l’anima del gruppo, aiutata di quando in quando dai suoi vivaci fratellini e da una delle ragazze, Lily, la più sveglia ed entusiasta. Dall’altro lato della barricata, a tirare le fila maschili, c’era Peter. Ancora non era chiaro da dove fosse sbucato, eppure, in qualche modo, era capitato in mezzo a loro; e nonostante fosse la causa di continue “ agitazioni popolari” – come le chiamava affettuosamente Mr Darling – nessuno, nemmeno Tink, riusciva ad immaginare una Neverland senza Peter. C’era qualcosa di ammaliante nel suo modo di parlare ai ragazzi più piccoli, quasi di magico; Felix, in particolare, era rimasto completamente stregato dal suo fascino. Felix aveva un anno e mezzo in meno di Peter, occhi grigi e un’espressione guardinga. Suo padre lo aveva lasciato in stazione un pomeriggio in cui faceva meno freddo del solito, a detta sua, e non era più tornato. In un primo momento, Felix era così certo che il padre lo stesse cercando da passare le giornate seduto sui gradini dell’entrata principale, in modo da essere perfettamente visibile dalla strada. Faceva male al cuore. Era stato allora che Peter aveva compiuto il grande passo. Lui era stato il primo ad arrivare e – forse ingenuamente – Killian lo aveva viziato e coccolato come un vero fratello maggiore. Peter lo adorava, pendeva dalle sue labbra. E Killian si sarebbe preoccupato delle conseguenze di quell’attaccamento quasi morboso, se Peter non avesse deciso, un giorno, di sedersi accanto a Felix. Lo aveva preso con sé, come se si fosse reso conto che era il momento di dire ad alta voce la verità – _suo padre non sarebbe arrivato, non lo stava cercando e mai lo aveva fatto_ – ed accettare il dolore. Da quel momento, Felix si era lasciato trascinare da Peter in tutto, diventando la sua ombra. Killian continuava a pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di malsano nel modo in cui Peter costruiva i propri legami con gli altri e la crescente co-dipendenza tra Peter e Felix non lo aveva certo rassicurato. Tuttavia, Peter aveva adottato il suo metodo con molti dei nuovi ragazzini, creando un piccolo branco, unito e fedele. “ I mie ragazzini sperduti”, li chiamava, sentendosi parte dell’élite degli adulti quanto Killian o Tink.

Era così bravo che Killian si era quasi arreso.

E poi le reazioni di Tink ogni volta che, puntualmente, apriva la stanza di Peter e Felix nel momento sbagliato, erano assolutamente impagabili.

Killian era quello che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto svolgere il famigerato ruolo di _psicologo_. Ma quella parola non piaceva a nessuno – specialmente a Killian – perciò non veniva mai usata. La sua capacità di entrare in sintonia con i ragazzi, però, era qualcosa d’innato. Non si annoiava mai quando stava ad ascoltarli, anche per ore; e se si annoiava, non ne dava il minimo segno. Piccoli o grandi, impauriti o arrabbiati. Sapeva quando non fare domande e quando, com’era accaduto un paio di volte, chiamare chi di dovere. Tink stava completando i suoi studi per diventare assistente sociale, ma fino ad allora, in caso di problemi gravi, l’ultima parola spettava alle forze dell’ordine.

 

In quella confusione mattutina, accolto da una _Proud Mary_ che gracchiava dal giradischi della sala comune, un ragazzino con gli occhi sgranati e una montagna di ricci castani fece il suo ingresso per mano a Killian.

 

« Gente, questo è Baelfire. Si fermerà con noi per un po’. Baelfire, questi sono …beh, _quasi tutti_. »

 

Baelfire mosse appena la testa per salutare “ tutti”.

Killian gli strinse la mano. Peter sorrise, già pronto ad entrare in azione. Felix alzò appena un sopracciglio. E Tink, che li aveva sentiti dall’altra stanza, si catapultò nell’ingresso come un tornado. Il benvenuto ufficiale poteva dirsi completo; Baelfire era appena stato accolto tra le file di Neverland.

 

***

 

Ed eccolo lì, Baelfire-che-era-immune-a-tutto.

Sorrideva, sempre e a tutti, perché tutti erano gentili con lui.

Solo di Peter aveva un po’ paura.

Bealfire, che non rispondeva mai ad un domanda, ma era così bravo che non te ne accorgevi fino al giorno dopo, quando cercavi di ricordarti la risposta.

Killian si ritrovava a strabuzzare gli occhi all’improvviso, domandandosi come accidenti fosse riuscito a distrarlo di nuovo.

Baelfire, che era straordinariamente intelligente.

Oppure erano gli altri, rifletteva Killian, ad essere infinitamente più stupidi di quanto avesse mai notato. Quando lui e Bae si sdraiavano sul tetto a guardare le stelle che non c’erano – ad _immaginare le stelle_ , sarebbe stato più corretto dire – e all’improvviso stavano parlando di tutto e di niente, di letteratura e di gattini buffi, di qualche città esotica lontanissima o del negoziante dall’altra parte della strada, il resto del mondo non contava più nulla.

 

« Peter è un po’ un _Lucien Carr_ , non ti pare? »

 

E Killian pensava che alla sua età non solo non aveva mai sentito nominare Lucien Carr ma neppure gli sarebbe importato di conoscerlo. Ma dopotutto, Bae passava le giornate in un angolo della sala comune a divorare libri, quando Killian non lo costringeva ad uscire con lui.

 

« Un po’ meno _represso_. »

 

Erano scoppiati a ridere insieme.

Baelfire rideva spesso della sua nuova famiglia, sempre con affetto. Gli piaceva molto questo aspetto, perché, sosteneva, se pensare alla tua famiglia non ti rende felice, c’è qualcosa di sbagliato. Della propria non parlava mai. Una volta aveva menzionato sua madre, morta molti anni prima, e Killian era quasi annegato nel mare di lacrime che era seguito. Wendy lo aveva sentito borbottare qualcosa sul padre, a metà fra la rabbia e la paura. Quanto alla sua vecchia vita, Killian era riuscito giusto a sapere che era cresciuto a Beaconsfield e di lì aveva azzardo qualche ipotesi: famiglia ricca e bigotta, magari un padre assente che lavorava troppo. Una comunità piccola, la cui massima aspirazione era potare la propria siepe meglio di quella del vicino.

Giusto un po’ asfissiante.

 

« Non parliamo sempre di me. » gli diceva Bae. « Mi sembra di essere noioso. »

 

Killian si metteva a ridere.

 

« Veramente è il mio lavoro, Bae. Mi pagano per questo. »

« _Veramente_ non ti pagano. » lo prendeva in giro.

« Touché. Hai vinto tu. Che vuoi sapere? »

« Tutto. »

 

Baelfire, che non diceva le cose tanto per dire.

E quando rispondeva “ tutto”, con gli occhi che brillavano di emozione, lo intendeva con ogni fibra del proprio animo. Non era giusto, Killian lo sapeva, però era _reale_ : con quel ragazzino si sentiva bene. Con quel ragazzino _parlava_.

Una volta aveva letto, in qualche intricato post di tumblr, che le persone tendono a studiare quello che, in realtà, capiscono meno, perché è anche ciò che le affascina di più; che l’uomo tende ai grandi misteri, alle domande che lo tengono sveglio la notte. Chi studia la matematica sa certamente risolvere un’equazione, ma è spinto a risolverla perché ci vede un _qualcosa_ , un piccolo infinito, dove altri vedono solo una sequenza di numeri. Killian non aveva bisogno di chiedersi chi lo avesse detto o come ci fosse arrivato; sapeva che, almeno per lui, era vero. Entrare nella mente altrui era un esperimento, un esercizio per un fine più grande: scavare nella propria.

Con nessuno, _mai_ , era andato così vicino a _capirsi_ , come accadeva con Baelfire.

 

Tuttavia, forse proprio perché erano così vicini, Baelfire non lo lasciava entrare. Respingeva ogni attacco, con metodo, tenendo per sé quello che Killian aveva iniziato a chiamare “ il grande mistero”. Con sua immensa gioia, nemmeno Peter era riuscito a conquistarsi la sua fiducia, anzi, non era riuscito a conquistarlo per niente.

 

Il trucco per eccellenza – la sedia vuota, che a Killian piaceva tanto – non aveva portato ad alcun risultato.

 

« Immagina che su questa sedia ci sia una persona a cui vorresti dire qualcosa che non avresti mai il coraggio di dire. E prova a parlarci, direttamente, come se fosse davanti a te adesso. »

 

Baelfire aveva alzato un sopracciglio.

 

« Senza offesa, ma mi pare abbastanza stupido. »

 

Killian non era in grado di discutere con Bae, a nessun livello.

 

« Va bene. Hai qualche idea su cosa potremmo fare? »

 

Il ragazzino si era illuminato.

 

« Possiamo guardare una serie tv? Per favore! »

« Uhm …perché no. »

« C’è una serie sui pirati che è assolutamente fantastica! Stanotte esce il nuovo episodio, se ci sbrighiamo puoi recuperare le puntate vecchie! Non sono tante… E possiamo ordinare la pizza! E’ martedì, il martedì si può mangiare la pizza, giusto? E poi… »

 

Bae si fermò all’improvviso.

 

« Ma non importa, sai » il suo tono era spento e i suoi occhi vagavano per la stanza, come in cerca di un appiglio « Non è poi così interessante… »

« A me pare un’ottima idea invece. »

 

Killian poggiò le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo e sorrise.

 

***

 

Tink non la smetteva di ridere e questo lo irritava; ma d’accordo, era Tink, poteva sopportarlo. Peter rideva da parecchio, però di nuovo, _Peter_ , che diamine. Non c’era da stupirsi. Finché aveva iniziato Wendy, la _sua_ Wendy.

E a quel punto non ci aveva più visto.

 

« Grazie dell’aiuto. » sbottò, un pomeriggio, rivolto a Tink, mentre sistemavano i documenti nel loro ufficio « Io parlo di cose serie e qua tutti si divertono! Non so più che pesci pigliare con Bae. D’accordo, quest’anno è perso se vuole entrare in una buona università. Ma non voglio perdere tempo per l’anno successivo! Insomma, è così intelligente e maturo e… »

« Sai che manca _un anno_ alla scadenza delle domande di ammissione, vero? »

« Sono solo previdente. » ribatté l’uomo, sulla difensiva.

« Ovviamente. Insomma … è di _Bae_ che parliamo. »

« Sento del sarcasmo, ma non colgo. »

« Eh, lo so. »

« Di essere sarcastica? Meno male. »

« No, idiota. So che _non cogli_. »

 

Killian sospirò.

 

« Sembra quasi che sappiate tutti quale sia il problema di Bae …tranne me. E non ha senso, perché quando parliamo sembra fidarsi. Ma se inizio ad entrare nello specifico, se gli chiedo cosa non andasse a scuola o con suo padre …nulla, un muro. A te ha detto qualcosa? »

« Per la millesima volta: no Killian, no. E fidati, non potrebbe aggiungere molto. »

« …a cosa? »

« Posso prendere la tua laurea un momento? » domandò la donna all’improvviso, aprendo un cassetto della scrivania. « Ci serve _carta straccia_ per un laboratorio di arte. »

 

Il tono delle conversazioni su Bae era sempre più o meno il medesimo. Killian non capiva se stesse impazzendo, perché pareva l’unico seriamente preoccupato per il ragazzo. Continuò a perseverare e a trascorrere con Baelfire tutto il tempo possibile – non che questo gli costasse molta fatica, doveva ammetterlo. Il martedì, con _Black Sails,_ la pizza e il piumone sul divano nella stanza di Killian, divenne un appuntamento fisso.

 

« Ho sempre voluto essere un pirata. » mormorò Killian, mezzo addormentato, mentre lui e Bae fissavano i titoli di coda dell’episodio appena concluso, ipnotizzati dalla solita musichetta « Un capitano, ad essere precisi. » aggiunse, con uno sbadiglio.

 

Bae era raggomitolato al suo fianco. Killian percepì i movimenti del ragazzo, che gli si era fatto più vicino. Non ci diede molto peso. Bae si addormentava spesso con la testa sulla sua spalla.

 

« Non so » disse Bae, con la voce di chi era perfettamente sveglio, « un po’ troppa violenza. Sarei un pirata gentiluomo. »

 

Killian sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli.

 

« Ovviamente. »

« Mi piace quando lo fai. » sussurrò il ragazzino, più a se stesso che a Killian.

« Meno male, perché a me piace molto farlo. »

 

Killian poteva tante cose, ma di certo non gli era umanamente possibile udire il battito del cuore di Bae che raggiungeva livelli storici. Baelfire alzò lo occhi per guardarlo dritto in faccia, lo sguardo un po’ sconvolto – se dalla sua frase o dalla vita, a Killian non fu dato saperlo. Poi, senza ulteriori commenti, si puntellò con le braccia sul cuscino del divano e si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra.


	2. Part II - Wake me up when it's all over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wake me up by Avicii.

  
**Parte II – Wake me up when it’s all over.**  
   
So  _wake me up when it's all over_  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And  _I didn't know I was lost_.

   
   
Era lì, da qualche parte.  
Doveva esserci. Si era solo nascosta tra le troppe informazioni assorbite dai libri, tra questo corso e quell’altro, tra una domanda trabocchetto e un esame impossibile. Killian lo sapeva che c’era, che in quel miasma indistinto avrebbe trovato la risposta, la cosa giusta da fare,  _se solo_ …  
C’era un gran caos attorno, c’era lo schiocco assordante di bocche che si allontanavano e il suono dei loro respiri vicini che gli rimbombava in testa.  
Killian non riusciva a pensare.  
Riusciva a maledirsi però, per tutte quelle volte in cui aveva avuto l’occasione di alzare la mano, in classe, e fare una domanda che avrebbe potuto salvargli la vita, un giorno – tipo, oggi.  _Sì professore, ho capito professore. Ma cosa succede se, che so, lui ti bacia? Se mentre ci parli o ti parla o vi parlate – o anche mentre state in silenzio, eh – lui ti bacia?_  Doveva esserci qualcosa che poteva fare. Doveva esistere una procedura d’emergenza per situazioni come questa.  _Cosa succede se non più tanto sicuro che non sia successo il contrario? Che magari_ tu _hai baciato_ lui _?_ Dannazione, com’erano sopravvissute generazioni e generazioni di suoi esimi colleghi senza un piano di riserva per momenti del genere?!  _Cosa succede se quando apri gli occhi per vedere cosa succede non c’è niente, niente a parte i suoi occhi, niente che esista oltre la curva delle sue labbra e se anche ci fosse qualcosa non te ne importerebbe…?_  
   
« Mmm. » Baelfire sbatté gli occhi. « Mmm. » ripeté, più forte, senza ottenere alcuna reazione.  
   
Il ragazzino abbassò lo sguardo, mordicchiandosi nervosamente le labbra. Aveva iniziato a fare quella sua cosa tipica di quando era nervoso – giocare con le maniche della maglia, come se gli dessero fastidio. E Killian, cercando di non sospirare troppo forte, fece una nota mentale di donare  _sul serio_  la sua laurea a Tink per il laboratorio di arte. Si sistemò meglio sul divano, raddrizzandosi e facendo in modo di poter guardare Bae negli occhi ma rimanendo proteso verso il ragazzo, perché la differenza di altezza non lo mettesse in soggezione.  
   
«  _Baelfire_  » lo chiamò dolcemente, soppesando ogni sillaba del suo nome, quasi sorpreso che la neo-ritrovata confidenza nelle proprie capacità professionali non avesse minimante scalfito la miriade di sentimenti che provava « Da dove vogliamo cominciare…? »  
   
Baelfire si accanì con più convinzione sulle proprie braccia. Killian aveva paura che si sarebbe fatto male, prima o poi, perciò gli prese le mani e le tenne strette nelle proprie.  
   
« Sei arrabbiato. »  
« Certo che no. »  
   
Bae storse il naso.  
   
« Non ti credo. »  
« Ti ho mai raccontato bugie? »  
   
Il ragazzino non rispose e guardò altrove.  
   
« Ci sono anche adulti di cui ci si può fidare, sai? »  
« Non ne ho conosciuti molti. » ribatté Bae, secco.  
   
Killian trasse un respiro profondo.  
   
« Nemmeno io. »  
   
 _Quando Liam è morto pensavo che non valesse nemmeno la pena dare una chance agli altri. A quale scopo? E invece, il giorno della laurea, Mr Darling si è avvicinato…_  
Ma di certo non poteva dirle a Bae, queste cose. Tenere se stesso e i propri problemi fuori dalla conversazione era essenziale per poterlo aiutare.  
   
« A casa, per esempio, non c’era nessuno di cui potersi fidare? »  
   
Il ragazzo alzò appena gli occhi per guardarlo.  
   
« Preferirei non parlarne… » sussurrò, quasi  _supplicando_  Killian.  
« Come vuoi tu. » gli strinse le mani « Qualche altro posto di cui ti va di parlare? »  
« Scuola. » disse Bae, buttando fuori quella parola come se tenersela dentro gli succhiasse via tutta l’aria. E subito, con il suo solito tono sommesso « E’ okay, vero? Hai detto- »  
« Certo che è okay. Tutto quello che vuoi dirmi è okay. »  
   
Il ragazzino annuì tra sé.  
Killian non l’aveva mai visto così agitato; tuttavia, per la prima volta, non si stava lasciando ingannare. Bae era ancora perfettamente in controllo di sé e delle proprie parole. ‘ _Scuola’_ , per Baelfire, era un territorio neutro. L’aveva notato in fretta, Killian, che niente di quello che accadeva quando si trovava insieme agli altri ragazzi riusciva a toccarlo più di tanto. Riusciva a rimanere zitto e immobile, con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, anche per due o tre ore, se Tink si dimenticava di dargli la buonanotte o Wendy non veniva per il loro solito té delle cinque, mentre non l’aveva visto battere ciglio nemmeno quell’unica volta che era stato trascinato in una zuffa da Peter e altri ragazzini. ‘ _Scuola’_  era tenere a bada Killian per un altro po’ mentre recuperava le energie per difendersi dalle domande che sarebbero seguite.  
Era pur sempre un inizio, però, pertanto a Killian andava benissimo.  
   
« Dovrei – uhm – … _dirlo?_ »  
   
Era forse la domanda più vaga che potesse fargli; eppure dal modo in cui si stava mordicchiando le labbra e  dalla sua espressione di totale imbarazzo ogni volta che i loro occhi si incontravano, per Killian fu molto facile capire a cosa si riferisse.  
   
« Potrebbe farti sentire meglio. »  
« Ma io mi sento benissimo! Cioè – uhm – non è un  _mio_  problema. »  
   
Il viso di Bae pareva infiammarsi sempre di più ad ogni parola. Non guardava Killian, teneva lo sguardo fisso verso un punto imprecisato; ma chiunque vedesse in quel punto, stava scatenando la sua furia.  
   
« Un giorno andiamo in gita. Una gita di merda, due giorni a Cambridge a fare niente di niente perché eravamo troppo piccoli per fare canottaggio – così ci aveva detto l’insegnante, anche se secondo me non aveva voglia di portarci – e troppo stupidi perché chiunque di noi pensasse di andarci all’università. E poi tutti ci erano già stati, è la perfetta gita domenicale di ogni famigliola felice! Capisci, perfino io ci ero stato, con miei, quando mamma era viva. Perfino _io_. » si fermò un attimo per riprendere fiato, ma sembrava ansioso di continuare « Avevo quattordici anni, credo… Sì, quattordici. E non è che mi piacesse andare a scuola o avessi chissà che amici, però nessuno mi dava troppo fastidio. Qualcuno rompeva ogni tanto, ma avevano tutti una paura fottuta di mio padre… »  
   
Si fermò di botto, coprendosi la bocca con una mano.  
Spostò lo sguardo su Killian.  
   
« Che razza di linguaggio… » mormorò sottovoce « Una volta parlavo così bene. Come Wendy. Mi prendevano in giro anche per questo, perché  _parlavo come una principessina_. »  
   
Killian non voleva intervenire, perciò lasciò che Baelfire riflettesse qualche istante sulle proprie considerazioni. All’improvviso, il viso di Bae s’illuminò.  
   
« Questo posto mi fa proprio bene. » disse, con un sorriso.  
   
Tink doveva avere ragione con le sue teorie sull’essere nati con una professione nel sangue; altrimenti Killian non si sarebbe potuto spiegare cosa lo stesse trattenendo dallo stritolare Bae in un abbraccio e non lasciarlo andare mai più. Sì, era un impulso a livello biologico che gli permetteva di fare la cosa giusta.  
Di nuovo.  
 _Bravo Killian, tieni duro figliuolo._  
   
« Ti annoio…? »  
   
… _sei stato un soldato valoroso, figliuolo._  
   
« Bae, per la centesima volta- »  
« Lo so! » sbottò il ragazzo. «  _Lo so_. Ma se non fossi  _costretto_  ad ascoltarmi- »  
« Ti ascolterei comunque. »  
   
 _Sempre_.  
 _Per sempre._  
 _Finché non avrò nomi, cognomi e indirizzi di tutti gli stronzi che devo uccidere per aver anche solo pensato di farti del male_.  
   
« Forza Bae. » si concesse di scompigliarli i capelli, tornando subito a stringere la sua mano « La suspance mi sta uccidendo. »  
   
Baelfire arrossì e ridacchiò insieme.  
   
« Stupido… Okay, Cambridge. Tutto inutile, ma anche tutto inoffensivo. Fino a che qualche stronzo di cui ho rimosso il nome – Mickey McFly, un anno più piccolo ma con delle spalle larghissime e la faccia cattiva - ha detto alla nostra insegnante che non voleva stare in camera con me. “ _Miss Green, ho paura, non voglio ritrovarmelo nel letto!_ ” »  
   
Baelfire tirò su col naso, anche se non stava piangendo.  
   
Quando Tink aveva iniziato a guardare Hannibal e a chiamare Killian  _mio piccolo cannibale dei poveri_ , le discussioni sul rapporto paziente-psichiatra avevano preso il volo in modi inaspettati – non che Killian ne capisse di  _certe cose_ , ovviamente, non ne aveva lette di fanfictions, almeno non tante; e anzi, la maggior parte gliele leggeva Tink ad alta voce mentre cucinavano. Però, di tanto in tanto, quando Tink prendeva fiato un poco più a lungo tra una frase e l’altra e reclinava la testa di qualche centimetro in più, Killian sapeva che stava per dargli un consiglio prezioso camuffato dall’ennesima battuta.  _Quando Tink guardava Baelfire, da lontano, e sospirava un “ lo so che non vuoi mica mangiartelo, però…”, Killian capiva che il suo unico desiderio era proteggere un amico._ La distanza era essenziale, per non farsi sommergere dal dolore altrui, l’unica ancora di salvezza per non andare a fondo se si sceglieva una professione come la sua.  
   
Killian serrò le dita attorno al polso di Bae, troppo forte.  
E il ragazzo se ne accorse.  
   
« Tranquillo » tentò di rassicurarlo, con un sorriso forzato « Non mi aspettavo nulla di meno. »  
« E la tua insegnante? Che ha detto? »  
« Che il mondo è pieno di idioti e non dovevo farci caso. Dovevo godermi la gita e non permettere a nessuno di rovinarmela. »  
   
Killian tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ma – di nuovo – troppo forte. Bealfire lo guardò dritto negli occhi e sospirò anche lui. Le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso che in un primo momento a Killian parve rasserenato, quasi dolce; e invece, dopo un attimo, si rese conto che la parola che stava cercando era un’altra.  _Stanco_. Placido, rassegnato, sconfitto. Lo vedeva per la prima volta da quando aveva conosciuto Bae, eppure sentiva che avrebbe dovuto farci l’abitudine.  
   
«  _E poi mi ha cambiato di stanza._ »  
   
 

***

   
   
Quando Tink bussò alla porta di Killian erano le due del mattino, se non più tardi. La ragazza aprì la porta lentamente; Killian la sentì distintamente schiarirsi la voce prima di entrare. Era un po’ pallida e molto spettinata, ma stava cercando di darsi un contegno.  
   
« Killian, non voglio farti agitare, ma Bae non è nel suo let- » lo sguardo le cadde sul divano, dove Baelfire dormiva raggomitolato come un gatto, la testa poggiata sul grembo dell’uomo. «  _Vaffanculo_. » sibilò Tink. « A tutti e due.  _Ho perso vent’anni di vita!_ »  
   
La sua espressione era così visibilmente distesa che Killian iniziò a ridacchiare sottovoce. Da quando Bae si era addormentato, lui non aveva fatto altro che pensare a cosa avrebbero fatto l’indomani; come avrebbero ripreso la loro conversazione,  _se_  mai sarebbe riuscito a convincere Baelfire a parlare nuovamente di cose serie.  
   
« Che ti ha detto? » sussurrò Tink.  
« Non molto, ma a quanto pare non ha avuto molti amici a scuola… Non mi stupisce che non abbia fretta di tornarci. »  
   
Proprio in quel momento, Bae sbadigliò violentemente e si girò dall’altra parte, costringendo i due adulti a soffocare una risata.  
Tink rivolse al ragazzino addormentato un sorriso amorevole.  
   
« Povero tesoro. E ti ha detto anche…? »  
« ‘Dire’ non è il verbo che avrei usato. » borbottò Killian, assottigliando gli occhi. « Tu lo sapevi che sarebbe successo, vero? »  
   
La donna scuoteva la testa con convinzione, coprendosi la bocca con una mano.  
Gli occhi iniziavano a lacrimarle.  
   
« Sei una persona orribile! »  
« Sei tu che dici sempre “ devo farmi un’opinione personale sui ragazzi, che non sia influenzata dagli altri”. Io ho solo rispettato gli ordini, capitano! »  
« Ti odio. »  
« Certo, lo percepisco chiaramente dalle tue parole. Killian, parlando seriamente: Bae è fortunato ad aver trovato te. Non ho alcun dubbio che presto starà bene. »  
   
Killian scosse la testa, sorridendo tra sé, mentre Tink gli posava un bacio sulla fronte prima di uscire.  
   
« Grazie. » le gridò dietro, sempre a bassa voce, quando era già fuori dalla stanza.  
« …e al vostro matrimonio ci sarà del cibo buonissimo e… »  
   
Tink si era appena infilata sotto le coperte quando il suo cellulare vibrò. Allungò un braccio alla cieca, rovesciando metà degli oggetti sul comodino prima di riuscire ad afferrarlo. Socchiuse gli occhi per mettere a fuoco il testo del messaggio, inviato da  _Fearless Captain_ : “ Vaffanculo. Dormi bene. xxx”  
   
 

***

   
   
Chissà cosa avrebbe detto Killian, se gli avesse chiesto un consiglio.  
Con un ultimo sospiro, Bae compose il numero e si portò il cordless all’orecchio.  
   
« Pronto…? Papà? »  
« Bae? Bae, sei tu figliolo? Stai- »  
« Sto bene. Non torno a casa. Sto bene. » ripeté.  
« Bae, ti prego, lascia che- »  
« Volevo solo dirti che sto bene. Non cercarmi. Ho una nuova casa. »  
   
Riattaccò subito, prima che suo padre avesse il tempo di dire qualunque altra cosa.  
Per essere solo le otto del mattino, poteva ben dire di aver avuto una giornata impegnativa.  
   
 

***

   
   
Baelfire lo aveva detto, che non aveva per niente paura.  
Solo che ora Peter non era più sicuro che la sua idea fosse tanto brillante come gli era parsa all’inizio.  
   
« Posso dirti che secondo me è una cazzata? » gli sussurrò in un orecchio Felix.  
« No. Sta’ zitto. » borbottò l’altro di rimando.  
« Guardate che vi sento. »  
   
Peter roteò gli occhi, fingendosi infastidito dal commento del ragazzo che camminava pochi passi dietro di loro. In realtà, stava ponderando se ne valesse ancora la pena – rischiare una lavata di capo  _epica_  solo per vendicarsi del nuovo prediletto di Killian. Quella mattina, alzandosi e vedendo Bae uscire dalla stanza dell’uomo, stropicciandosi gli occhi tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro come il più irresistibile dei cuccioli, Peter aveva deciso che non ci fosse modo migliore di trascorre la giornata se non prendendolo un po’ in giro e convincendolo che, per essere un vero membro di Neverland, era necessario farsi almeno un piercing. Bae non era stupido, però era stanco di fare quello che gli altri si aspettavano che facesse – lo sapeva bene Peter, era qualcosa che riusciva a percepire al primo sguardo.  
Forse comportarsi da sciocco era il primo passo per riprendere il controllo sulla sua vita.  
Così, subito dopo pranzo, erano sgattaiolati fuori dalla casa insieme a Felix, diretti a  _Tattooland_ , dove quel pazzo di Mr Jefferson avrebbe sicuramente trovato cinque minuti per regalare al ragazzino uno o due buchi. Hamelin trotterellava al fianco di Baelfire, quasi volesse tenerlo d’occhio per assicurarsi che i suoi padroncini non venissero puniti per eventuali incidenti capitati all’ultimo arrivato. Peter si domandava cosa ne pensasse di Baelfire, da quella bestia intelligente che era; chissà se anche lei lo vedeva come un cucciolo – un cucciolo di umano, certo, ma pur sempre un cucciolo.  
   
« Qua bella. » la chiamò Felix.  
   
Il pitt bull mosse appena la coda e guardò attentamente il ragazzo.  
   
« Seduta. »  
« Ora noi entriamo e tu aspetti qua fuori, okay Ham? » le disse Peter, grattandola dietro le orecchie.  
   
Baelfire sorrise e le fece una carezza a sua volta.  
   
« Lo vorrei tanto anche io un cane. » sospirò, parlando più a se stesso che agli altri. « L’hai chiamata Hamelin come la città del pifferaio, vero? Molto da te, come storia. » commentò, storcendo il naso. « Con i bambini che se ne vanno saltellando dietro al pifferaio eccetera. »  
   
Peter non rispose; si limitò ad annuire, con un sorrisetto che Bae non seppe come interpretare, ed entrò nel negozio.  
Gli altri due lo seguirono.  
   
« Mr Jeff? » chiamò Peter.  
« Papà! Ci sono gli orfanelli! »  
   
Una ragazzina che pareva uscita da un fumetto gotico si era materializzata davanti a loro. Fece un piccolo inchino, facendo frusciare la gonna del proprio vestito del tutto fuori moda.  
   
« Scema, come al solito. »  
« Papà sta finendo un cliente. Arriverà subito. »  
« Grazie bestia. Ora puoi anche tornare a giocare con le bambole. »  
   
Lei gli fece una linguaccia.  
   
« Ciao. » disse, rivolgendosi a Baelfire. « Io mi chiamo Grace. Tu chi sei? Non ti ho mai visto. »  
« Ehm- io sono Baelfire. Piacere di conoscerti. »  
« Lascialo perdere, Grace. » intervenne Peter. « Non attacca. Non sei il suo tipo. »  
« Sono troppo carina? » cantilenò Grace.  
« No, hai solo troppe tette. »  
   
Baelfire era viola.  
Guardò la ragazzina con aria sconvolta; non le dava più di quattordici anni, forse anche meno. E a prescindere dalla presenza di Grace, il commento di Peter era abbastanza da fargli venire voglia di sotterrarsi. Al contrario, sia Grace che Felix si misero a ridere. Si sentiva così a disagio che, quando finalmente Mr Jefferson li chiamò dalla stanza accanto, l’idea di farsi bucare la faccia gli pareva quasi allettante.  
   
« Allora figliuolo. Una cosetta rapida, eh. » lo ammonì l’uomo, seppure con una certa dose di gentilezza.  
« Pensavo a –uhm… quei due buchini qui » s’indicò il mento « sotto la bocca. »  
«  _Snakebites_. » intervenne Peter.  
« Molto bene, molto bene. »  
   
Mr Jefferson non somigliava molto alla figlia; però entrambi condividevano una pettinatura demoniaca e vestiti che parevano adatti più ad una festa in maschera che alla vita reale.  
   
« Fermo così… »  
   
Un quarto d’ora e parecchie lacrime dopo, i tre ragazzi avevano recuperato Hamelin e stavano camminando mestamente verso casa.  
   
« Sei una bella lagna. » borbottò Felix.  
« Concordo. » gli fece eco Peter.  
   
Perfino Hamelin abbaiò, solidale.  
   
« Però intanto li ho fatti. » puntualizzò Baelfire. « E ora lo spiegate voi a Tink. »  
« E a Killian. »  
   
Peter deglutì.  
Sì,  _soprattutto_ a Killian.  
   
 

***

   
   
« Ho appena avuto una visione. »  
   
La sala comune era la più grande della casa e occupava quasi metà del piano terra. Una parte di essa si affacciava sulla strada e, come ogni ex-edificio vittoriano che si rispetti, aveva anche un bowindow, che Tink amava particolarmente. Sdraiata sul divano, osservava i passanti in attesa di scorgere tre giovani fuggiaschi che erano usciti qualche ora prima senza dare notizie.  
Killian camminava su e giù per la stanza da parecchio, tanto che l’amica iniziava a preoccuparsi che consumasse il tappeto nuovo, regalo della signora Darling.  
   
« Non vuoi sapere di che visione di tratta, Killian? »  
« Include Bae, Peter e Felix, per caso? » borbottò l’uomo, senza prestarle davvero attenzione.  
« Ebbene sì. »  
   
Killian si fermò di colpo.  
   
« E  _in quest’ordine_. »  
«  _Bells_ , ti prego. »  
   
Quando usava l’altro suo nome – diminutivo sconsigliato e odiatissimo di  _Theodora Isabella Fairfax_ , il suo nome di battesimo – Killian stava davvero per toccare il fondo.  
   
« Okay. Vedo il tuo prezioso Bae, Peter e Felix con tanto di bestia quadrupede che sono quasi alla porta. Puoi avvisare il tuo apparato respiratorio: riapertura straordinaria dei polmoni! » alzò le braccia in segno di vittoria. « Yuh-uh! »  
« Che farei senza le tue cazzate? » mormorò Killian, con un sorriso grato, prima di precipitarsi alla porta.  
   
 

***

   
   
« Fanno un po’ male. »  
« Ma finiscila, guarda che- Hey ragazzino, quel vecchio che ci fissa dall’altro lato della strada lo conosci? »  
« Eh? Quale vecchio? »  
   
I tre ragazzi e il cane fecero una corsa attraversando la strada con il semaforo già rosso. Quando Bae mise a fuoco la figura che stava raggiungendo Neverland a passi lenti, aiutato da un bastone, era ormai troppo tardi. Fece per voltarsi e scappare, ma l’uomo lo chiamò.  
   
« Bae! »  
« Oh-oh. » mormorò Felix.  
« Bae! » l’uomo si mosse verso di loro, camminando quando più svelto poteva.  
   
Baelfire sentiva le gambe di marmo e la bocca impastata.  
Non sapeva che avrebbe detto Killian della sua telefonata, in compenso ora aveva perfettamente chiaro cosa ne avrebbe pensato Peter:  _è una cazzata cosmica_. Il genere di cazzata che solo un ragazzino stupido e senza speranze come lui avrebbe potuto fare.  
   
« Ti avevo chiesto di non venire… » fu tutto ciò che gli uscì dalle labbra.  
« Scappi di casa, mi telefoni da un posto del genere e pretendi che non faccia nulla? »  
« Hai fatto… »  
« Rintracciare la chiamata? Ovviamente. »  
   
Bae chinò il capo.  
Si aspettava da un momento all’altro un commento sarcastico o sprezzante di Peter, che lo avrebbe mandato definitivamente in pezzi. Invece, percepì un tocco leggero sulla spalla.  
   
« Signore, se Bae le ha chiesto di non venire è perché non desidera vederla. Che senso ha cercare di costringerlo? E’ questo che vuole? »  
   
La voce di Peter era ferma, sicura di sé. La sua mano strinse con più forza la spalla di Baelfire, mentre i suoi occhi fissavano intensamente l’uomo davanti a loro.  
   
« Senza offesa, figliolo, ma non sono affari tuoi. »  
« Certo che lo sono! Bae fa parte di  _questa famiglia_ , adesso. »  
   
 

***

   
« Killian! »  
   
La voce di Tink raggiunse Killian quando aveva appena appoggiato la mano sulla maniglia.  
   
« C’è un signore che parla con Baelfire. »  
« Un signore? »  
« Se dovessi tirare a indovinare… »  
« Questa giornata va sempre migliorando. »  
« Attento a quello che dici, mi raccomando. Bae ha solo diciassette anni, in teoria può riportarselo a casa, se vuole davvero farlo. »  
« Se lo può scordare. » disse l’uomo con decisione, aprendo la porta.  
   
Tink si portò una mano alla fronte.  
   
« Ecco, appunto… »  
   
 

***

   
   
« Bae, devi tornare a casa. Il tuo posto è  _a casa!_  »  
« Non voglio… Non posso! Odio quel posto! Odio tutti! Non ho nessuno a casa! »  
« Hai me, Bae. »  
« Ti sbagli. Non ho più nemmeno te, papà… Lo sai.  _Io_  ci ho provato! »  
   
Baelfire scosse il capo, mordendosi le labbra nel tentativo di reprimere un singhiozzo. Solo allora l’attenzione dell’uomo si focalizzò sulla parte inferiore del suo viso, notando due piccoli puntini argentati che sporgevano dalla pelle.  
   
« E sarebbe questo il motivo per cui sei andato via? » esplose l’uomo. « E’  _questo_  che ti manca, a casa? » e così dicendo lo afferrò per il mento.  
   
Bae sussultò e Peter fece altrettanto.  
   
« Signor Gold, la prego di lasciare immediatamente suo figlio. »  
   
Quando Baelfire si voltò con espressione grata, riconoscendo la voce di Killian, per un attimo calò il gelo. L’uomo riuscì a contenere la propria sorpresa, ma non potè evitare di fulminare con lo sguardo Peter, il suo degno compare Felix e perfino il cane. E anche tornando a guardare Bae, nel suo sguardo mantenne un leggero tono di rimprovero.  _Tempismo perfetto_ , sembravano dire i suoi occhi.  
Baelfire chinò il capo, sentendosi la più ingrata delle creature.  
   
« Sa perfettamente che quei due cosi non sono il motivo per cui Bae ha sentito il bisogno di lasciare casa. »  
   
Killian percepì l’occhiata sarcastica di Peter; “ quei due cosi” suonava malissimo, lo sapeva da sé. Si trattenne dall’istinto di prendere il ragazzo a schiaffi.  
   
« Lei sarebbe? »  
« Killian Jones. Sono uno psicologo, mi occupo di questi ragazzi per la maggior parte del tempo. »  
« Vedo che fa un bel lavoro. »  
« La prego di lasciare Baelfire con noi. Al momento, è il posto migliore per lui. » continuò imperterrito Killian.  
« E la pianti di fare tante storie per due buchetti! » sbottò Peter, stizzito per la frecciatina rivolta a Killian.  
« Ragazzino, ti ho già detto che non sono affari tuoi. » rispose secco Gold, alzando la voce.  
   
Hamelin, messa in allarme dal suono, ringhiò e fece un piccolo scatto in direzione dell’uomo; il quale, naturalmente, non poteva sapere che l’animale non l’avrebbe mai morso. D’istinto agitò il bastone alla cieca, a mo’ di difesa.  
   
« Stia tranquillo, Hamenlin non mord- »  
   
Con un movimento altrettanto istintivo, Killian frappose una mano tra il cane e il bastone. Il legno colpì le nocche con un schiocco sordo. Bae lanciò un grido terrorizzato, Peter si buttò sul cane, ancora più agitato di prima e Tink arrivò di corsa brandendo un giornale arrotolato.  
   
« Va’ via! » gridò Bae, gli occhi annebbiati dalle lacrime. « Vai via, non ci vengo a casa con te, mai più! »  
   
Il signor Gold fece qualche altro passo indietro.  
Baelfire era troppo concentrato su Killian e la sua mano per accorgersi che il padre si era, infine, allontanato.  
   
 

***

   
   
La porta della stanza di Killian cigolava appena.  
Bae dovette fare molta attenzione per entrare senza fare rumore. Si era impegnato per addormentarsi, con tutte le proprie forze, mentre Peter e Felix mettevano a letto i piccoli. Tink aveva accompagnato Killian al pronto soccorso per farsi fasciare la mano, telefonando subito per avvisare che non era nulla di grave.  
Niente da fare.  
Un po’ era il senso di colpa per essersi fatto quegli stupidi  _cosi,_ che nemmeno gli piacevano; e anche il fatto di aver ceduto, di aver chiamato suo padre e dato il via a quel putiferio. Era stato debole. Ma più di tutto, se doveva essere onesto, stava pensato ad altro. Alla sera prima, a Black Sails, al divano.  
 _Al bacio._  
Sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato verso di parlarne come due adulti, perché Killian era un uomo serio e preciso: Bae non era un adulto.  
 _Non ancora_ , si disse, mentre si arrampicava sul letto dell’uomo e, con estrema cautela, si acciambellava contro il suo petto.  _Non ancora, ma presto_.  
Presto sarebbe stato abbastanza grande.  
E non avrebbe più fatto errori.  
   
 

***

   
   
Mettere a cuccia Hamelin era stato più impegnativo che sedare i ragazzini. Peter guardò soddisfatto la sua migliore amica che dormiva placidamente nella brandina davanti alla porta d’ingresso.  
   
« ‘Notte bella. Ottimo lavoro. »  
   
Stirò le braccia e s’incamminò verso una delle due stanze al piano terra, dove non entrava da parecchio. L’idea di non dormire con un braccio di Felix attorno ai fianchi gli metteva addosso una strana inquietudine; ma vedere Baelfire così indifeso davanti a suo padre aveva portato a galla molti ricordi. Stasera si sentiva di nuovo  _piccolo_  anche lui; stasera aveva bisogno di Killian, come ai vecchi tempi.  
Aprire la porta e trovare il letto già occupato da un secondo inquilino fu molto strano, in un primo momento. Poi, però, gli venne quasi da ridere: Bae, quel ragazzino frignone ma cocciuto che gli aveva rubato Killian, si era messo dal lato  _sinistro_  dell’uomo, mentre Peter era solito accovacciarsi alla sua  _destra_.  
In fondo, adattarsi non era da sempre il modo più sicuro per sopravvivere?  
Senza fare altre storie, si sistemò dal lato libero.  
   
Peter non dormiva così bene da secoli.  
Fu il primo a svegliarsi, sereno e riposato. Nemmeno dopo diversi sbadigli e stiracchiamenti gli altri due accennavano a muoversi. Borbottò qualcosa tra sé e decise che non era martedì, ma dopotutto la giornata appena trascorsa era stata abbastanza  _epica_  da meritare una colazione adeguata.  
Saltò giù dal letto e si catapultò alla cassa comune.  
   
 

***

   
   
« State scherzando! » strillò Tink dal corridoio. « Santo cielo, sono le nove del mattino! Mi viene il vomito solo sentendo l’odore dal corridoio! »  
   
La ragazza spalancò la porta della stanza di Killian.  
   
« ‘Giorno Tink. » la accolse l’amico.  
« Buongiorno. » gli fece eco Peter.  
« Ciao Tink! Vuoi una fetta? » Baelfire le allungò una fetta di pizza, sorridendo radioso.  
   
Killian, Peter e Bae erano seduti a gambe incrociate sul letto e stavano dividendo due pizze – una con qualcosa di simile al salamino piccante e l’altra con una cosa gialla che poteva essere solo ananas.  
   
« Mi fate un po’ schifo… » tergiversò.  
« La scelta è tua. » commentò Peter, scuotendo la testa e dando un morso alla punta della sua fetta.  
   
Un attimo dopo, la donna si lanciò sul letto e gli strappò la pizza di mano.  
   
« Largo giovani, c’è una vecchia donna affamata che ha appena perso l’ultima briciola di dignità! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *la vicenda della gita e del compagno di classe che non vuole stare in stanza con Bae perché é gay l'ho presa, purtroppo dalla real life di una ragazza che conosco e di cui mi é capitato di seguire un periodaccio della sua vita tramite twitter, quasi per caso. Me l'ero presa abbastanza cuore e questo episodio in particolare mi é rimasto impresso. ( Se che non ve ne frega nulla, ma lei é tanto tenera e ora sta con la sua ex-migliore amica e io sono così felice perché erano un mio OTP da secoli *O* ). " Mickey McFly", il compagno stronzo di Baelfire é …una FLYING MONKEY X'D #sonostupida, lo so. E Miss Green é Zelena.
> 
> * più Grace & Jefferson per tutti <3
> 
> * il motivo per cui Peter ha chiamato la sua bella bestia 'Hamelin' sarà approfondito. Intanto l'idea per la suddetta creatura mi é venuta da una selfie che si sono fatto Robbie Kay (Peter) e Parker Croft (Felix), che ho usato per fare una specie die poster della fic #tempodaperdere Non é una bestia bellissima? *.* https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BTSxzK8CAAEUIyw.jpg
> 
> * Alice ha visto per strada un ragazzino uguale a Bae con gli snakebites :3
> 
> * Ci tengo a precisare che io amo Mr Gold/Rumpel, è stato il mio personaggio preferito per secoli e sono la persona che è più propensa ad una riappacificazione con Bae al mondo. Non voglio entrare troppo nel dettaglio di come si è rovinato il rapporto tra lui e Bae, perché è qualcosa di cui Bae non parla(va #sigh #sob) nemmeno in canon, come per non pensarci.
> 
> * Theodora Isabella Fairfax :3 sono così soddisfatta di questo nome, c’è anche il “ fair” nel cognome XD

**Author's Note:**

> * se avete una vita abbastanza sana da non sapere da dove venga il titolo del primo capitolo fuggite sciocchi!, che la vita è una – e Blagden pure, ma a quanto pare fa abbastanza danni da solo. Diciamo che è una cover di I will follow you into the dark però, bambini a casa, non seguitelo, è una trappola.  
> * Lily sarebbe Giglio Tigrato. L’hanno usata in una fic adorabile, splendida idea *.*  
> * vi interessa cosa studiano Killian e Wendy di preciso? Dite di sì, vi prego XD http://www.gold.ac.uk/ug/bsc-psychology-cognitive-neuroscience/ Questo è il suo corso di laurea. E giuro che non ho scelto la Goldsmiths perché è la mia università, ho cercato il ranking UK per i corsi di psicologia, scartato la UCL perché mi pareva eccessivo ( va bene che Killian sarà portato, ma non esageriamo V.V ) e scelto la seconda migliore a Londra.  
> * la scadenza per le domande universitarie é il 13/14 gennaio  
> * Mr Darling canonicamente è un po’ cagacazzo, I know, ma in OUAT la famiglia Darling è così tenera e affettuosa *W*  
> * Beaconsfield è un paesino adorabile a nord di Londra (e la cosa delle siepi è praticamente vera). Ci si arriva in mezz’ora di treno.  
> * Lewisham è un quartiere nella zona di sud di Londra che è A) in zona Goldsmiths University B) abitato da una fascia di popolazione che potrebbe aver bisogno di sostegno psicologico per giovani disagiati gratuito.  
> * La “ N.A.N.A. Enterprise” non è un caso, of course :3  
> * non è che sappia grandi cose di psicologia, ma il famoso esperimento della sedia vuota è spiegato e rispiegato nell’omonimo libro di Deaver, fino alla nausea, che un po’ mi sento competente sull’argomento XD


End file.
